


Kind Of Awkward

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, I need to clean these thoughts from my mind, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You walk in on something you probably shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I don't even know what to say rn

Living with two guys is... weird. It really is. But you've settled in to a nice routine. Barry goes to work early, then you, and you assume Dan leaves to do things in the middle of the day. Every so often you'll have days off all together or two of you will stay home while someone else goes off to work.

Well you had work while the other two did not. And you know Barry likes to stay in his room and Dan like to use his headphones. And they're two very fine gentlemen who are sexually active.

When you came home, you thought you heard groaning and panting. Now that was weird. They're both extremely straight, Dan more so than Barry. But if they wanted to fuck that was fine with you. So you knocked. They continued.

Slowly you opened the door to your apartment. There wasn't anyone jizzing on the couch thank god. "Guys...?" you called out. No coherent responses, just more panting and moaning.

Now they're both very very hot men. So sitting in your den, hearing both of them making very sexual noises, your stomach was in knots. Many many wet dreams and cold showers would come from this.

Dan is very rythmic and more mellow with his noises, more breathy and airy too. You try to force the image out of your mind but it pushes back and wins. Dan sprawled out on his enormous bed, head phones trailing down his chest, music all the way up, all seven and three quarters of cock being worked. His hair a mess, toes curling, that glorious voice being used in such unholy ways.

And then Barry. He's a very cute, adorable, sweet guy. But when he's jacking off? God damn. He's sporadic and loud, mostly grunts and what sounds like groans through clenched teeth. And the image that pushes into your mind is just as hot and vivid as Dan's. He's probably hunched over on the edge of his bed, a handful of tissues being crumpled as he works himself, trying to hurry. He knows you're coming home soon and he's just coming in general soon.

You cross your legs and pull you lip between your teeth. You shouldn't be listening. They're your roommates for Christ's sake! Maybe just wait till they finish then act like you just came in. Yeah.

There goes Dan, voice raising in pitch as he comes with a cry that fades into a pleased sigh. Barry comes not too long after, his a more guttural growl. You quickly and quietly open the door before slamming it shut. "Honey, I'm home!" You call.

"Shit!" comes from Dan's room.

"Christ!" is what Barry yells.

You remove your shoes and jacket before hopping up on the counter. Dan comes out first, hair wild and shirt off, pants barely on. In fact he's zipping up his jeans as he comes out. Was he pulling his own hair? Barry stumbles out after, just in a teeshirt and boxers. He's still breathing heavily.

"How was work, girl?" Dan asks, taking a cup from the cupboard and filling it with water.

"Oh you know. The usual. A little hard if you want the whole truth." Dan almost does a spit take. Barry looks at him.

"Y-yeah? What happened?" The bearded man asks, sitting at the counter.

"Caught some guys jacking off." Both of their faces grow red. "If you guys wanted me to stay gone longer I would have." You hop off the counter, a grin on your face.

They stumble over their words, both apologizing profusely and embarrassed. Dan stops mid apology however. "Wait wait wait. Hang on. Were you listening?" You close your mouth, cheeks starting to burn. "Holy fucking shit! You were!"

"Are you serious?" Barry laughs. "Wow!"

You shrug. "You guys are hot..."

"Okay well how about this? We all just forget this happened and move on?" Barry suggests.

Dan nods. "I'm for that."

You quickly nod too. "Yeah. Yeah, totally. Sorry."

They let it drop and start chatting about other things like games to play. Suddenly you get a text from Dan.

\- Honestly that's kind of hot  
\- Thinking about you listen to me jerking off 

You blink a little before looking at Dan. He winks at you briefly, Barry occupied with the designs on the counter top. You disappear into your room silently just to have your phone buzz again. It's Barry this time.

\- This might sound a little weird  
\- But I'd love to hear you let loose too 

You drop your phone on the floor and slide down against your door, heart hammering in your chest.

What the actual fuck okay.


	2. It Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your turn.

They didn't mean to.

They really, really didn't mean to.

You're a very private person with your sexual life. And maybe they always just assumed you found someone to sleep with or took care of yourself somewhere else.

When they came home and heard you masturbating very very intensely, you almost had them coming on the spot.

It was the short pants that got Barry. The way you were trying so desperately to hang on to some control but failing miserably. Every so often he'd hear a swear mixed in and it made his knees shake.

Danny was turned on by the moans slipping by your lips. The way they make you sound so vulnerable and open and just plain fuckable. He was ready to go and rip the vibrator from your hand the moment he came inside.

The two boys are still standing in the doorway just listening. You let out a strangled cry and they remember the other's presence suddenly. "Should we...?" Barry voices what they're both thinking. If they should join you or not.

"Nah, man. Let her take care of this one. And I don't know about you but I have some business to take care of while she finishes." The two retreat to their rooms.

One of your hands is tangled in your hair while the other one is busy getting you off. Your legs are spread wide and the vibrator is so delicately balanced on your clit, you're begging it doesn't move before you're done. "Oh fuck... fuck! Barry!" It slips out before you can stop it. But you couldn't care less and the thought of the two of you fucking, trying to get done before Dan comes home, him trying so hard to get you off, makes you cry out again. And then you're coming with a scream of Dan's name.

It takes a minute for you to catch your breath and come back to Earth. When you do, your eyes immediately lock onto the clock.

Oh no.

They've been back for the past ten minutes.

You do your best to clean up and be presentable before exiting your bedroom to face the music. They're around the kitchen counter again, silent. "Uh... hey."

Danny is the first to speak. "That was really hot."

You grimace. "You guys heard?"

Barry shrugs. "Hard not to."

And then your face grows red. "I am... really sorry."

"Please don't be." In almost an instant, Dan has your face in his hands and his lips against yours.

You only pull away when arms come around you from behind and lips latch onto your neck. Barry pulls some of your skin between his teeth before asking, "So uh... friendly roommate fuck session?"

You nod quickly and then they're backing you into one of the rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it out.
> 
> Sorry not super sorry


End file.
